


Raping A Slave deleted training scene

by velvetglove



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetglove/pseuds/velvetglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene where Riki is used by a group of Pets. </p><p>Surprise discovery! Back in 2004, I thought <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/56116">Raping A Slave</a> didn't need this non-Iason sex scene. Now I think I could have left it in. This would have been after the shower scene where Riki discovers the Pet ring and Daryl tells him he's meeting all the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raping A Slave deleted training scene

They were introduced, but the names of the seven other male Pets were lost to him in the apprehensive panic that overwhelmed him once he realized what Daryl had planned.

The pretty boy with the mole high on his cheekbone bent to stroke Riki’s cock with one hand and ruffled his hair with the other. “You ready?” he asked, his voice friendly though his mouth twisted with a contemptuous smirk. Riki knelt before him on the carpeted floor, resting on his heels with his hands tied behind his back, his awareness that Daryl was close by preventing him from giving an honest answer to Mole’s question.

Somewhere behind him in the room, Daryl said, “The rest of you, be ready for your turns.”

Mole stepped closer, his feet to either side of Riki’s knees, his half-hard cock pushing into Riki’s hair.

Daryl’s voice snapped, “Riki, up on your knees,” and when he hesitated, Mole made a fist in his hair and pulled him up off his haunches.

“Fuck you,” Riki snarled, but Mole just laughed.

“Idiot. Just cooperate. There’s no point in fighting.” He gave Riki’s hair another vicious tug then released him, only to stroke the tangled locks almost kindly, his touch sensual and leisurely. He used his cock, now fully erect, to nudge Riki’s cheek, then held it steady, rubbing the head back and forth against the line of Riki’s tightly-closed lips.

Although Riki could see only Mole, the rest of the young men, including Daryl and Enil, moved about the room behind him, whispering and laughing amongst themselves. He heard occasional references to _dark_ and _rat_ , as well as someone’s suggestion that he was _no better than a human toilet_. He suppressed a shudder and gritted his teeth as Mole experimented, rubbing his cock all over Riki’s face, even pushing the slick head against the inside corner of Riki’s closed eye.

Daryl laughed loudly at a whispered comment, then said, “Riki, suck him, and make it good. Give us a show.”

“Yeah,” Mole murmured, “Make it good, mongrel.”

Riki considered resisting, and even considered biting off Mole’s cock at the root, but he knew there was no long-term satisfaction to be gained through either of those actions. Instead, he opened his mouth and breathed a little on the wet head, noting Mole’s sharp intake of breath. Opening wider, he breathed around the head, then licked at the spot on the underside where head and shaft connected, just a quick flick of his tongue that made Mole jerk and give a low, surprised growl. He held onto Riki’s head, right hand cradling Riki’s jaw and the left fisted in his hair and gave a quick, sharp thrust into Riki’s mouth. Even though he was prepared for it, Riki still gagged with the force of the thrust, and he flushed an angry red when he heard the jeering laughter from his audience.

Mole murmured, “Sorry,” for which Riki initially felt grateful, and as a kind of thanks, he gave a hard suck to the head, along with a swirl of tongue, then took Mole in deep, all the way until his nose was pressed flat against Mole’s belly. He pulled back, almost all the way off, but then took him deep again. Mole seemed to understand, and let him establish a rhythm, but then took over, holding Riki’s head and fucking his mouth more or less in keeping with the pattern Riki had established.

Riki simply submitted to it, breathing in between thrusts and keeping the gagging to a minimum as best he could, letting the saliva run down his chin and ignoring the snickers that occurred every time he choked.

Mole said, “I’m close, I’m so close,” to the room at large, pumping steadily into Riki’s mouth.

Daryl said, “Don’t come! Stop! You, next! Get over there!”

Riki sat back on his heels for a few seconds while Mole shuffled a half-step to the side, making room for the next Pet, a blond whose fat cock curved to the left. Lefty said, “Careful with the teeth,” and tilted his hips toward Riki’s face. Riki opened his mouth and took him in.

Mole kept himself hard, watching as Riki sucked Lefty’s cock and stroking himself occasionally. He had an arm around Lefty’s shoulders, his head tilted to watch Riki suck, and they occasionally kissed while Lefty held the back of Riki’s head and pounded mercilessly into his throat as he choked.

Enil was third, and Riki was oddly grateful to see a familiar face, even though their previous acquaintance didn’t make Enil any gentler than the others had been. However, Riki knew Enil’s cock, knew his rhythms, and was at least able to breathe while Enil made use of his mouth.

By the time all seven had taken a turn, Riki’s lips were swollen and sore, and his throat was raw and burning. His bound hands were numb and his fingertips tingled painfully. The muscles in his thighs spasmed with the effort required to kneel up throughout his ordeal. He let his head fall forward and gasped for breath, obeying Daryl’s command to stay up on his knees though he wanted nothing more than to sit back on his heels—and drink a glass of water.

The Pets stood around him in a tight circle, seven hard cocks bobbing around his head, poking at his ears, nudging his shoulders, sliding slickly against his cheek. They whispered and snickered above him, the wet sounds of their occasional kisses coinciding with the convergence of two or more cocks near his head and shoulders; hips and thighs pressing against his shoulders and neck; the occasional hand in his hair holding him in place while cocks nudged his mouth and throat and pushed through his hair. Riki was exhausted and overwhelmed, now too tired to be frightened or to care what they would do to him next.

Enil said, “See, I told you. He’s a completely filthy bottom. He gets off on this shit.”

Riki realized that Enil was pointing out his erection, and he attempted to hunch over to hide it, but Daryl snapped a command that brought him back up to his knees, swaying unsteadily, with his hard cock fully exposed.

“Okay,” Daryl said, his voice low and oddly calm. “Who wants to fuck him first?”

“Me,” said Mole. “I’ve been waiting the longest.”

Daryl said, “He’s all yours.” He knelt at Riki’s back and untied the rope at his wrists. Holding Riki’s arms, he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Try to enjoy yourself, hole,” then slapped him hard on the ass and pushed him forward with a hand between his shoulder blades.

Riki managed to bring his hands around to catch himself just before hitting the floor. Mole dropped to his knees and pushed in between Riki’s thighs, holding his hips with bruising pressure.  “Where’s the lube?” Mole asked.

“There isn’t any,” Daryl replied. “He likes it rough, so let’s see how long he can tough it out on spit alone.”

Riki shuddered and bit his lip. He heard Mole spit, but instead of working it into Riki’s hole he was spreading it on his own cock. His first attempt at penetration hurt them both, then Mole tried again, this time spitting directly on Riki’s ass and working it in with rough jabs of his fingers. Despite the pain, there were also sharp, distinct splinters of pleasure, bright and lancing, that made Riki’s cock jerk and stiffen.

Someone said, “You’re turning him on,” and they all laughed as Mole pushed his cock into Riki’s ass, meeting only slight resistance before Riki’s quivering body took him in.

First on hands and knees, then sinking to his elbows, Riki tried to keep quiet, but found himself whimpering like a whipped dog, a frightened keening that occasionally dropped in tone, reflecting the moments of intense pleasure that Daryl, ever aware of his body’s reactions, made sure to interrupt. Mole’s hips slammed hard against his ass, then harder, and he shouted as he came, falling forward over Riki’s back and pushing him all the way to the floor. Mole withdrew with a chuckle and a friendly parting slap to Riki’s ass, nearly knocking him flat again.

As Lefty took his turn, his bent cock jabbing at previously unfucked flesh, Riki felt stinging tears come to his eyes. He let his forehead drop to rest on his crossed forearms, and watched as Lefty’s balls swung forward with each sharp snap of his hips to slap against Riki’s own. He was frightened and tired and angry, but it didn’t seem to matter to his body; his hard cock bounced off his belly with each of Lefty’s thrusts. Even as he loathed each and every one of them, he wondered which one would be able to fuck him just right, just the way he needed, so that he could come without touching his cock, without Daryl realizing what was happening and stopping it before he could achieve his release.

It was the fifth Pet, the redhead he thought of as Rusty, who made him come, biting his lip against any moans so that he was already spurting before Daryl realized what was happening. Too late, Daryl was demanding that Rusty, “Stop! Stop it! Don’t let him come!”

Riki laughed quietly, flush with endorphins and happy to have thwarted Daryl’s plan, whatever it may have been.

Daryl was pale with fury, sneering at Riki with narrowed eyes. “You two,” he said, waving at the sixth and seventh of the Pets. “Take your turns, and don’t go easy on him.”

They took him together, one in his ass and the other in his mouth, and he felt like they were going to drag him inside-out. He gagged on the cock in his throat, drooling around the rough thrusts, and struggled to keep his legs beneath him.

“Switch!” Daryl brought his crop down on Riki’s ass. “Switch places! Hurry!”

Riki balked at this exchange but complied after he was hit with the crop again. Honestly, he’d had so many cocks in his mouth today he really didn’t notice that this one tasted any worse, but the idea was disgusting. The cock now in his mouth had come straight from his ass, which was wet and sloppy with mingled semen from five Pets. He tried not to swallow as he gasped for air around the shaft.

The Pet behind Riki dug fingers into his hips and thrust in deep with a groan, cock jerking in Riki’s hole as he added a sixth flavor to the slick mess. As his friend came, the Pet fucking Riki’s mouth shoved his cock down Riki’s throat and came with a shout, flooding Riki’s mouth with bitter salt. Riki wrested his head out of the Pet’s grasp and spit his semen on the carpet.

As the Pets got to their feet, Riki sat back on his heels and let his head hang. He felt the come seeping out of his hole and thought about what he’d overheard, that he was _no better than a human toilet_ , and knew it was true.

Later, when he was allowed to shower and was alone at last, he had a momentary urge to cry but it passed, leaving him with a simmering fury that at least allowed him to hold onto a little pride.

Alone in his tiny room, he lay awake long after lights-out, aching and angry. Iason had not come to see him, and Riki hated to admit that he’d hoped he would.

He stayed awake sulking till near dawn, holding out hope, but his effort did not bring any visitor.


End file.
